


[Podfic] Mix and Mingle

by EchoBirds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBirds/pseuds/EchoBirds
Summary: Jason is very disappointed in himself.Or, rather, his alternate self.[Podfic of "Mix and Mingle" by Drag0nSt0rm]





	[Podfic] Mix and Mingle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mix and Mingle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130229) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> First podfic. Please be gentle.

**Listen here:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://archive.org/download/podfic-mixandmingle/%5BBatfam%5D%20Mix%20and%20Mingle.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Mix and Mingle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130229)

 **Author:** [Drag0nSt0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm)

 **Reader:** [EchoBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobirds)

 **Length:** 5:54 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I need to invest in an actual mic. If anyone has any recommendations, I'd be happy to hear it. Preferably not too expensive as I'm poor.


End file.
